The present invention relates to a hand scanner or image inputting device and, more particularly, to a hand scanner for scanning a document by being moved by hand and sending the resulting image data to a host.
Today, a hand scanner is extensively used with a personal computer or a word processor as an image inputting device for optically reading image data out of a document by being operated by hand. A conventional hand scanner includes a document reading section and a pair of rollers positioned at both sides of the reading section. The rollers are rollable on a document so as to allow the scanner to read a document image over a broad area. It is a common practice to arrange the rollers such that they rotate independently of each other or rotate in interlocked relation to each other. However, the problem with the rollers rotatable independently of each other is that they are apt to cause the scanner to meander while moving over a document. Image data output from the meandering scanner must be corrected by a time- and labor-consuming procedure. On the other hand, the interlocked roller scheme is not practicable unless the scanner additionally includes a shaft and gears for operatively connecting the two rollers. This kind of scheme therefore increases the number of parts and the cost. Moreover, the shaft and gears for connecting the rollers need an extra space and result in a complicated bulky configuration.
An example of prior art hand scanners is taught in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2-51971.